Time Tangled
by beatlesmaniac878
Summary: A group of friends go on a feild trip to a History Museum with their class. Little did they know, the museum was making a new part to it..."A look into the future". Will there be Time Travel? Will it alter the time period?
1. Chapter 1

Time Tangled

By Maddy

Chapter 1

I was on my way home from school with my friends Emma and Liam. I was so excited about the field trip coming up this Friday! We were going to a science museum to learn about the past and how it changed in the present! I was thumbing with the permission slip when suddenly Emma screamed, "AHHHHHH!" "What's wrong!" I replied startled. "There's a...a…a…" she stuttered. " A WHAT!" me and Liam said at the same time. "THERE'S A BUMBLE BEE ON MY NOSE!" she exclaimed!

"Typical Emma…" said Liam as he took a piece of paper from his notebook, rolled it up tight and swatted it away. "Thanks…" she said shyly. I thought Emma was crushing on Liam but I could tell that he wasn't interested in her.

We continued on towards my house. Everyday Emma and Liam come to my house after school to do homework and then we go get ice cream down at the parlor. I loved my friends, even if they were a girly girl and a geek. I was...the tomboy out of my friends, but they don't care! Just like I don't. Emma was my best friend since kindergarten! She has long curly dirty blonde hair and is ALWAYS in on the latest fashions! She knows when Blue is in and Red was SO yesterday! She has hazel eyes and dimples. She laughs a lot at boys but that's because she thinks they are cute, I can tell! Liam has been my friend ever since we were born! Our mom's were friends since high school. Then my mom moved and somehow they met up in FallonsVille and that's where we live now! We went to the same pre-school and public school and now we are happily in grade 7 together! He has brown shaggy hair and wears glasses. But I don't seem why people call him a nerd…well maybe I do…he gets A+'s every year (Except in gym…he gets a B-) and his glasses are... a little 70's style. But whatever! I like him no matter what he looks like! Same with Emma!

I saw my house from where we were standing and I noticed my mom's car was in the driveway. That's odd…she is never home this early!

Maybe she has a surprise for me! Or maybe something happened! Oh well, I guess I'll have to find out! We walked up my driveway to the path and I opened the door. "Hi mom, Emma and Liam are here!" I said. "Oh hi sweetie! Hello Emma, Hello Liam" she replied back to us. "Hi Mrs. Turner!" said Emma. "Hi" said Liam. "Celia sweetie…can I talk to you for a minute?" said my mom. "Uh, ya sure…you guys can just go upstairs and start with our homework…uh...I'll be up in a second." I replied and said to Emma and Liam. I started to walk into the kitchen. My mom looked worried…"Okay mom…what did you want?" I said suspiciously, "Celia honey…" she said, "Your brother is in the hospital..." she said sadly. "WHAT!" I yelled. "HE'S IN THE HOSPITAL! WHY!" I screamed at her. "Calm down Celia! He had an allergic reaction at school and it was serious. Some kid brought a peanut butter sandwich in for lunch and then he played tag with Lucas…" my mom said to me.

After my mom was done explaining everything to me I ran upstairs to my bedroom to tell Emma and Liam the bad news. When I got up there, they seemed to be done there homework already and started with…MINE! Oh well! They always do my homework whenever they finish and I'm not there! I guess it's so we can go get ice cream quicker! "Guys…I have to tell you some bad news…" I said quietly. "DONE!" yelled Liam. "Now let's go get some ice cream!" he said happily. "GUYS!" I yelled at them! "Yeah?" said Emma. "I have some bad news…!" "Oh...Ok what is it?" said Emma "Lucas is in the hospital!" she said. "WHAT! WHY?" they both said. "He got an allergic reaction to peanut butter…" I explained.

"Oh…do you think he'll be alright?" asked Liam. "Well my mom said it was serious and that when we are done going to the parlor we can all go down to the hospital to go see how he's doing." I said. "Okay" said Emma. We walked downstairs and I told my mom we'll be back in 20 minutes, and we left.

We started to walk to the ice-cream parlor when suddenly I hear a dog barking! It was coming straight towards me! "AHHHHH!" I screamed, as I fell to the ground from the dog! "Are you alright!" asked Liam. "Yea, yea… I'm fine…" I replied as I got up off the sidewalk and rubbed my head. "Are you sure?" asked Emma. "YES! Don't worry! I will get a brain freeze from ice cream and my head will be fine! And besides, we're going to the hospital," I said and we began walking to the parlor, "If my head still hurts I'll just ask the doctor to take a look at it." I said. "OH MY GOD!" Emma said startled. "What! What is it!" I asked. 'You're….you're…." "IM WHAT!" I yelled. "BLEEDING!" shouted Emma with her hand pointing at my head. "Oh….ouch…" I said touching it. "Let's go back and tell your mom" suggested Liam. When we got home my mom was waiting in the car. "Good, now the doctors will have to deal with me…not Nurse MOM!" I said to my friends. I HATE it when my mom overreacts over me because I got hurt…she treats me like a baby sometimes…

When I got in the car I tried to make sure my mom didn't see my head until we were halfway to the hospital, that way she would just make a doctor help me! We kept driving and then suddenly my mom pulled over…..I think she noticed my head…I was nervous! I didn't want her helping me! "Mom, why did you stop? Lucas needs us! What if he is seriously ill an-"my mom stopped me half way "Now, you don't think I will notice your head huh? Well since we are halfway there…I guess I will get a nurse to look at your head. Here," she opened her purse and took out a few Kleenex, "Here Hun, put this on your head so your hand doesn't get even more covered in blood." She said as she pressed the tissue to my head. My mom got back on the road and continued to drive to the hospital.

When we got there, my mom told them what happened to me and got me set up with a Nurse. They all left me to go check up on Lucas. "We'll be back in a few seconds, okay? I really gotta go to the bathroom!" said Emma. "Umm sure okay" I replied. Emma ran towards the washrooms and Liam went with my mom. "Hello there . What seems to be the problem?" said the nurse as she walked in. "Umm well, I was walking to an ice cream parlor with my friends and a big dog came and knocked me down…I fell and hit my head, and now it's bleeding," I replied. "Okay, can you please lie down for me and take the tissue off your head" replied the nice nurse. I lay down on the bed, took the tissue off my head and waited. "Okay now, do you feel dizzy at all or nauseous?" "Umm…I feel a bit dizzy, but not nauseous at all" "Hmm…alright, all I can say is just get lots of sleep, and stay lying down. If you do your head will get better, but there is one thing I need to do…" she said as she grabbed something from a table. "We are going to have to give you stitches for the time being" "STITCHES! NO WAY! YOU ARE NOT PUTTING THOSE TWEEZERS IN MY HEAD!" I screamed. "Calm down miss! It won't hurt! I'll put some ointment on it and you won't feel a thing." I took a deep breath, "Are you sure?" I asked calmly. "Yes I am" she replied. The nurse took a cloth, put some ointment on it and patted it onto my head. I closed my eyes, it stung really bad. I took a deep breath again, opened my eyes and waited. "Now, I will be right back. I need to get the stitches." And she left the room. Now's my chance. I can both run and find my mom and friends, or run and hide. What to do... OH NO! I hear footsteps! Can't do anything now… "Okay I'm back. Just sit back and relax…this may hurt a bit" the nurse said and she sat down in a chair beside me and grabbed the stitches. "OW!" I practically screamed! Someone came in. It was another nurse. "Is everything alright in here?" he asked. "Yes, everything is fine. Just a few stitches that's all!" she replied. The other nurse left. "OW! Can you stop!" I asked in pain. "Almost done Hun, just one more and you'll be fine" she said as she finished up. "There, all finished!" she said as she took scissors and cut the end of the stitches. "Can I go see my brother now?" "Yes you can but I have to walk you down. You may be a bit dizzy from the procedure I just did and because you seemed to have hit your head hard!" I got up off the bed and she walked me down the hall to this room with a bunch of kids my brother's age. There were a bunch of children lying in hospital beds. Talking to there parents or doctors. I scanned the room and found my brother. The nurse walked me over to his bed. "Thanks…" I said as the nurse walked away. "Hi mom, is everything alright?" "Yes sweetie…Lucas will be fine. They just gave him a few shots." "Okay mom"

On the way home everyone was starving. "Mom, I'm really hungry! Can we pick up something to eat?" I asked. "Oh, alright…I'll run into the pizza store and get something" "Thanks mom!" I said. "Yea, thanks Mrs. Turner!" said Liam.

**EN:**

**Hi Guys! so this is my first story called Time Tangled!**

**I'm still trying to get the hang of how this website works so if you could help me that would be great! please review this and tell me what you think of it! If you have any questions please let me know!**

**Enjoy!**

**-Maddy**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

After that little incident with my brother, I decided to have Liam and Emma sleep over, after all it was Friday night and we had nothing better to do!

"It's Friday! Friday! Gotta get down on-"

"SHUT UP!" Liam and I yelled at Emma.

She quietly sat down on the couch and sank her head in sadness. She knew we were just joking, I mean, we are best friends! We never had a fight once! ...well maybe 1 time. But it was only a few years ago! I mean...it was a silly little fight...over a guy…So here's what happened...

One day back in grade 5 me and Emma were both hanging out on the playground. Lame right? Anyways, we were talking about guys we liked and unfortunately we both came across to liking the same guy; Auden Wright. He had dark brown hair with side swept bangs. I guess you would say he had "bieber hair". So all this crap happened and we didn't talk for like a week. Turns out Auden didn't end up liking either of us because for grad in grade 6 he took Ashley Heart…the most popular girl in the school to the dance.

"So what are the plans for tonight?" asked Liam grabbing a sprite from the mini fridge in my basement.

"Well, I was thinking that we watch a couple movies and then just chat until we get tired?" I suggested to my friends.

"Umm… those are good ideas but I was thinking that we can maybe pull a prank on your brother!" said Liam.

"UHHH I DON'T THINK SO!" I said in a no-it-all voice. "My brother has been through enough today! Let me just put a movie in and see where it takes us!" I said grabbing _"To Kill a Mockingbird"_ from the stack of movies I had.

Emma and Liam ended up falling asleep in the first hour of the movie, so I decided to turn it off and hit the hay as well. My eyes slowly flickered closed and I was deep into sleep.

"Where am I!" I screamed.

I was in a dark cold concrete room with my arms chained to the wall. All I could see was the moonlight coming in from the jailhouse like window in the mysterious room I was in. Suddenly this wooden door swung open and 2 dark hooded figures came in the room. One had a bag like object, the other…a bat. They came closer, closer. I tried moving away but I felt like my legs were paralyzed. Suddenly the bat swung to the side of my head, leaving my head hanging in pain. A bag then went over my head. It got tighter, and tighter and tighter. My breath got shorter and shorter. I took in my last breath and screamed with all my might. All went black…


End file.
